


Nor a lender be

by KiriJones



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Set during Civil War, just cause, no one knows who Captain America is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: It happens like a crash of thunder. She appears beside Tony as he fights so that his best friend can survive. He has fallen on his knees and feels like he can not move another inch."Steve you need to get up!!!!" Only he seems to be able to hear it and see her. He wonders if he has finally been broken. Those eyes flash and he can feel the desperation and worry in them. It fills him to the brim. He can see love there. He may be a man out of time but he knows what it looks like. "You can't give up Steve. I need you to fight you idiot. Please!!!". And then just like that she is gone. But still her pleas echo.He gets off his knees and begins to fight once more.





	Nor a lender be

Steve Rogers is so tired. He is aching in his bones. On his knees, a fallen soldier. Tony stands in front of his. Bucky is running and Steve is doing his best to save his life. He never wanted this. To be torn between his brother in all but blood and his comrade at arms. He never wanted this, he simply wanted to save lives and fight the good fight. And now it has come to this. And Steve knows in his heart of hearts that if comes down to it he will choose Bucky. He will always choose Bucky. He would do his best not to let the world burn but he can't lose his best friend again. He does not think he would survive it. But he is tired. He just wants to give up and stop fighting. He has been fighting for so long. From bullies in the streets of Brooklyn to Tony Stark. He just wants peace. 

But before another fight can drift through his mind the edge of his vision seems to ripple and then he sees her. He drinks in the sight of her like a man dying of thirst receiving water. She looks the same yet different from when they parted. Had it been almost three years? It seemed like an eternity ago. But those eyes are looking at him and pierce into his very soul. And he forgets all of the anger and pain and the bitterness that has festered in him. It drains out at the sight of her. He lets go of the fact that she walked away and left him in the dust. He forgets about the secrets and the lies. He simply drinks in the sight of her.

Her pale skin and the freckles across it all. Those hazel eyes. And the curly, brown hair that falls just above her shoulders. She is clad in torn jeans and a sweater. But none of it matters. Those hazel eyes are filled with a desperation and worry. And then the apparition speaks. Cries out. And neither Tony nor Bucky have a reaction. He must be going insane. 

"Steve you need to get up!!!" It sounds so much like her. He closes his eyes to savor this moment. But then she speaks again and it is filled with an anger and frustration. "You idiot!!! Get up off your knees!! Do it now!!!" His eyes flash open and meet hers. 

And as hazel meets blue he sees the love there. He may be a man out of time and clueless about some things but he is not stupid. He knows what love looks like. He saw the looks Bucky's parents shared. The way his mother would look at the photos of his father. Hell even in the way Tony would get that look when he spoke of Pepper. It was the look of a person in love. And right now she is looking at him in that way. It shakes him to the core and knocks the breathe out of him, well whatever was left after Tony's powerful blows. 

"Don't you dare give up!! You need to fight Steve." And then the apparition kneels in front of him. They are face to face and she raises her hand and it stops a hair breath from his cheek. He can feel it. And those eyes have begun to glisten and the hair on his neck stands up. Something is wrong. He knows it. And then her hand comes and rests against his face. Gentle as a butterfly's wing. He can feel it. "On your feet solider boy." The nickname she gave, at first mocking and then eventfully became an endearment, jolts him even more." 

Their eyes meet once more and then she begins to flicker like an old TV filled with static. One last word leaves her lips. "Please." And then she is gone like she was never there. At then he is back to the battle ground. Tony turns to move after Bucky. Steve knows he has to move. So he pushes aside the weariness and rises to his feet and moves. He has to keep fighting. For Bucky. 

He thinks he may finally be broken. But those eyes haunt him. And he knows something happened and he knows that is real. He feels it in his gut. And as he continues to move a part of him dreads what that means. 


End file.
